Sirius Black: To Never Be Forgotten
by coco-chan3l
Summary: Dora's thoughts on Sirius's death. Memories that I made up.


Hey Yea I know, I've been gone so long and haven't updated any stories. But now it's Spring Break and Im gonna update everything and Im also planning to finish The Hogsmeade Karaoke Bar. I also want to start some new stories. This is one of my new stories. It's about after Sirius dies and Dora's thoughts on him. I hope you enjoy. Plz read and review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sirius Black: To Never Be Forgotten  
  
It was a few weeks after the fight with Voldemort, and the 2nd war had begun. Nymphadora Tonks lay on her bed thinking about all the bad things that had happened in her life. Nothing. Dora had nothing bad happen to her in her whole life. Until now...Her favorites family member in the whole Black Family Tree was gone.  
  
Sirius Black had been Dora's idol when she was little. He was her role model. He was everything she was hoping to be. When she turned seven everything changed. Sirius had been accused of killing Lily and James Potter. He was said to have been one of Voldemorts supporters and death eaters. He was sent to Azkaban. Dora believed no such thing. She knew deep down in her heart that Sirius would never do that. Sirius would never kill his best friends. But at that time she was very little and didn't know how to express herself.  
  
Then when she turned 18yrs old she found out that Sirius had escaped Azkaban and was in hiding. All Dora knew was that she had to just wait and see if she can ever see him again. Then when she was 21, 3yrs since his escape. Dumbledoor sent her an owl telling her to come to the Lupin Manor. He hadn't told her why and Lupin would tell her.  
  
When she got their she knocked on the door and from inside somebody called  
  
"Come in!" She opened the door. There was a small hallway that led to the living room. Inside the living room Lupin was standing next to an armchair that was faced the other way and it looked like somebody was sitting on it.  
  
"Dora there is somebody I'd like you to meet. I know you two have known each other before and it's been quite sometime since you've seen each other again. But still I will re-introduce you." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Dora Tonks meet your uncle Sirius Black. Sirius meet your niece Dora Tonks."  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Is it really you?" said Dora you could see a trickle of tears going down her cheek. Then she burst into tears.  
  
"Yep Dora it's really me. Oh don't cry I'm not that scary am I?" he said with a goofy grin.  
  
"No s-s-Sirius it's just been s-s-so long and I cant b-believe it's really y-you." "Yes I understand how you feel." He said in a calm sort of voice. "You've changed so much since you were 7. You've grown up. It seems like yesterday you were falling and hitting your head on the glass table." "Well duh it's 15yrs since then." Said Dora now laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
Dora and Sirius talked for quite a while after that. They really got to get to know each other all over again. Dora started believing Sirius's story. And she loved her uncle with all her heart. They worked in the Order together so they got time to spend with each other every once in a while. Dora would choose jobs inside the house just so she could spend time with him. Dora started thinking of him like a second father. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Now Dora thought about all her childhood memories with Sirius. When she was 5 and she was at Lily and James Potter's wedding she was dancing, She tripped on the bottom of her dress and hit her head on a glass table. She was cut in 2 places on her face and had to get 3 stitches for one and 1 of a small cut. Sirius was the one that took her to the hospital on his flying motorcycle. When she was 3yrs old Sirius had gotten her free tickets for her to go to a live show of her favorite show Foggy the House Elf. He always used to buy her stuff all the time.  
  
She remembered how he used to take her on rides on his flying motorcycle when her parents weren't there and he used to baby-sit her. How he was always there for her but now. After all that's happened, she couldn't be there for him. When the Avada Kederva curse was killing him. She wasn't there when he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. She wasn't there to fight her with him. She just left him alone. It was too late now. All she could do was watch.  
  
She always thought her uncle as a hero. A great man. He lived more of a life then most men. He survived things that could kill a person in a second. Everything he went through. He didn't go crazy. But then his time had come and when it did happen it happens. Sirius lived his life and God thought it was his time to go.  
  
Dora summoned a square piece of wood from her drawer and took out her black ink and quill. On the square piece of wood she wrote-  
  
Sirius Black  
  
To Never be Forgotten  
  
1965-2000  
  
A tear from Dora's face landed on the piece of wood and sort of smudged the ink. But all she could think about was Sirius Black. Her Uncle and Second Father. Sirius Black to never bee forgotten...  
  
So what do you think? I think it's my best one so far. I promise I'll update my stories more often. Plz read an review. 


End file.
